


Dancing

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Also reference to the Game Jam indie game The End of Us, Dancing, Eric Satie, F/M, Fluff, I guess I have a lot of feelings for Eleven, Tea, The Beatles - Freeform, Why am I tagging everything?, he's a precious bab okay? okay, if you squint enough to see it, jammy dodgers, no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Okay, first off... I have no idea what this is. I just wrote a thing, okay? I hope you enjoy.<br/>Again, I'm bad at summaries.)</p><p>I just wanted to dance. With him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

"Would you like to join me for a dance?"

The Doctor extends a hand and smiles gently. I don't have much of a choice, so I take his hand and smile back.

"Sure, why not?" 

He helps me stand, places a hand on my waist an shoulder, and gives me another smile. You'd think I gave him free fish fingers and custard every hour of the day the way he smiles at me all the time.

Music begins to play, enveloping the console room in the light melody of Gymnopediés, the first one by Eric Satie. I ponder the fact that we could visit him right now and dance there, but I guess the Doctor prefers the privacy of the TARDIS, free from prying eyes.

We start to dance, light steps across the floor, light as a feather on a windy day. The Doctor leans in closer to my ear and whispers a quiet sentence that I can't quite catch. 

But I ignore it and keep dancing.

He dips me to the time of the piano music, and I catch a loving look in his eyes before it disappears, replaced by a childish glee. He's always like that. So much like a five year old child, excited by everything and anything.

"Doctor?"

"Mhhhhmmm?" he murmurs, still so close to my face. I flush lightly and hope to God he doesn't see it. 

"You're getting really close to my face..."

"Oh!" He jumps back, startled, and the music stops abruptly. He's flustered too, I can see it blatantly written on his face. "Uhm. Yes, sorry. Got a bit carried away there. I won't do that again, well, unless you want me to, which in that case I'll just--"

He stops, waves his hands around, and dashes out of the room. I'm left standing alone without a partner, utterly befuddled, with the ghost of a dance still lingering in my mind.

I enjoyed that, you know?

. . . . .

"Come on, Doctor, dance with me!" I squeal, extending a hand as the tunes of the Beatles surround my room in the TARDIS. He grins and takes my hand, and we shimmy around the room, nearly knocking over a vase and some plants.

I laugh when he does his famous 'drunk giraffe' move, and he takes me into his arms when I do some daring jumps. My heart's racing with energy and pure unbridled happiness. I've... actually never felt this way before. Maybe I should take it a step further and--

The TARDIS shakes violently and we topple over, my butt landing on the carpeted floor. Ouch. The TARDIS continues to shake, small tremors vibrating below us.

The Doctor, with a horrified yet apologetic look on his face, plants a kiss on my cheek and dashes off to check on the TARDIS to see if she's okay. 

And then I'm left alone again, my heart still pounding in my chest, and the whisper of a dance floating in the air.

There's been so many interrupted dances lately. I hope this doesn't become a trend.

I'd love to have a full dance with him, just once.

. . . . .

"What are we going to do?"

I glance at the Doctor as I swing my legs over the edge of the TARDIS, a jammy dodger in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. I shrug and continue to look at the view, the stars twinkling in the night sky.

I see two comets, orange and purple, dancing along in the infinite cosmos. They would look so happy, if comets had feelings. 

All of a sudden, a large asteroid smashes into the orange one, obliterating it. The dance ends and the purple comet just... stops. It stops moving, it stops dancing. 

"What's the point of dancing a duet when the partner's gone?" I blurt out. "The other one just... Gives up and stops. It's so sad, Doctor. Why can't we fix that?"

"Because all dances were made to end," he replies sadly. "I know that because I've danced so much now. All my companions, I danced with them. You're not the first one..."

"I know, I'm not the last either."

The two of us sit in silence. My feet tingle. I feel like dancing. Although this dance might end one day, it doesn't mean that it has to keep getting interrupted.

"Care to dance?" I prompt. He raises a (non-existent) eyebrow at my statement.

"Without any music?"

"We have music, Doctor. The music of the stars! Come on!"

He smiles, I set down the tea and biscuit, and we jump up for another dance.

A complete one this time.


End file.
